Gealach Gorm
by Sk8erGurl24
Summary: When a pack of demons arise and are heading for Sunnydale, the AI team are on their way. Can Buffy and Angel really make it work this time? BA, WO, XA Buffy Season 4, Angel season 1 First in my Gealach Gorm series. CHAPTER 4 IS UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Gealach Gorm

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful man we know as Joss Whedon.

**Summary: **Just my way of fixing things in Buffy season 4 and Angel season 1. I wanted to get Buffy and Angel back together and Willow and Oz to stay together. Goes up to Buffy episode 'The Initiative' (somewhere before, like after 'Wild at Heart' but before 'The Initiative') and the Angel episode 'Sense & Sensitivity' (Again, somewhere after 'Rm w/a Vu' but before 'Sense & Sensitivity'). I didn't want to deal with the angsty-post-I Will Remember You stuff.

**Note: **This may become a series, which I want to do because I've never written a series before. The title means 'Blue Moon' in Gealic. Oh, and Oz never left, because in this, Veruca never came! Yay. I wish I could thank someone for their help on this story, but I can't, because I have no Buffy loving friends. They're all obsessed with the Fluffy-Bunny Vamps we know as the Twilight vampires. No, no, wait. Not true. I can thank my friend Piper (27RosalieHale27) because even though she's never seen the show, she still listens to me babble on and on about my ideas. Thanks, Piper! Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!

* * * * * *

The bright morning sun roused Buffy from her sleep. Willow, her roommate, was already up and sitting cross-legged on her own bed, reading some sort of text book.

"Morning!" she said brightly when she noticed the now awake Slayer.

"Mmm. Morning," was the groggy response she got. Buffy sat up, rubbed her eyes, and smoothed back her hair. "How long have you been up?"

"Since seven." Buffy glanced at the clock. It was noon.

"Early bird," she teased.

"Hey, the early bird catches the worm." Willow considered this for a moment, then scrunched up her nose. "Can we make it a blueberry bagel instead?"

"Sure," Buffy said. By this point, she was already rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear. When she found a pair of black pants and her favorite white sweater, she turned to face the witch. "I'm going to get a shower. Be back soon!" She grabbed her bag of toiletries and was off.

Willow sighed and returned to her book. She had a test in a day, after all.

* * * * * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" Cordelia called as she entered the Angel Investigations office.

"Hey, 'Delia," called the familiar Irish voice.

"Oh, hi, Doyle. Have any visions lately?"

"Nope," he said as Cordelia removed her bag and sat it on her desk before sitting down.

"Where's Angel?"

"Downstairs. Been down there all morning."

"What part of 'creature of the night' don't you get? He's probably sleeping." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Ooh! Mail." She grabbed the stack and began leafing through the dull-colored envelopes. "Bill, bill, bill, oh, here's one for you! No, wait, sorry, that's the electric bill."

Doyle ignored her and continued the previous conversation. "Naw, I've been hearin' him scuffin' around."

"So?" she asked, still not taking her eyes off the letter in hand. "Maybe he's just feeling anti-social."

"Maybe..." he agreed.

Angel couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images of the beautiful blond he left behind. He had heard she was moving on, dating, going to class, having the normal life he left her for. But it still hurt, being away from her. He tried to tell himself it was for the best, that he couldn't give her the future she deserved. And it worked. For awhile. As long as he was fighting demons, or researching demons, or talking to Cordelia and Doyle he could forget his pain. Then something would happen, like he would come across her picture on his desk or her Claddagh ring that once held so much promise, and he would be back to square one; misery and pain.

Angel knew his friends were here, he could hear Cordelia talking, but he just couldn't bring himself to get up, get dressed, and face the day. He lay back down, ready for sleep to claim him, but it never did. He knew eventually Cordelia or Doyle would be down telling him to move it. He finally gave up on sleep and climbed out of his bed. He quickly dressed and headed for the lift.

"...not that. It's just that you'd think she'd at least call once in awhile," Cordelia was saying, talking about her old friend Harmony, when she and Doyle heard the lift ding.

"Angel, man, you're up," Doyle observed.

"Yeah."

The half demon looked over his friend and employer. His clothes were, as usual, straight and neat and his hair was messed up, but only in the fashionable way. That was all fine. What Doyle didn't like was Angel's eyes. They were tired and sad, as though he hadn't slept in days and someone ran over his puppy.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Angel just shook his head. "Any new demons?" he asked.

"Actually, yes!" Cordelia chimed in. "A lady named Ms. Braxton called, saying a slimy, ugly, greenish-brown thing attacked and kidnapped her son!"

All eyes turned to the former May Queen.

"That wasn't supposed to come out that happy," she said quietly.

"Do we know what it is?" he asked.

"I'm thinkin' from the description that it's a 'Matratza'. Nasty thing. Big, too," Doyle said.

Angel nodded his head. "Matratza. Sounds familiar. You got an address?"

"Uh huh." Cordelia scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the vampire.

"Good," he said. "I'll check it out. See what I can find."

* * * * * *

The abandoned grocery store on San Vicente Boulevard luckily had all it's windows blacked out so no sun could enter. Angel hefted his axe and slipped his free hand into his pocket. His fingers curled around the small chip.

"If you see it, don't waste your time, tag it and go," was what Doyle had told him.

They had all agreed that it would be too big a risk to try and fight the Matratza, so Doyle had given him a tracking device. It was small and painless. The demon wouldn't even know it was there, but through it Cordelia could track where the Matratza went on her computer. It also emitted a sonar wave, allowing them to see how many other demons were with him within a five-mile radius.

The floor squeaked off to his left, and Angel turned. He could see the Matratza off in the distance. It was tall, at least eight feet high, and fat. It's arms hung over to the ground like a gorilla and it's fingers were shaped into talon-like claws. Its feet resembled its hands. Its face was round and completely void of any hair, ears, or horns. Its eyes were extremely large and blood red. Its bottom jaw jutted out and two rows of jagged, razor sharp teeth stuck up. Its skin, if you could call it that, was a green-brown color and was scaled, like snake skin. It also exuded a brown slime, which coated most of the floor.

Behind the Matratza, Angel could see the bloody remains of Ms. Braxton's son, and he was flushed with anger. The boy looked no older than six. He was going to kill this thing, and he was going to kill it now, he decided. But Doyle's words echoed in his ear and Buffy flashed through his mind's eye. If he fought this thing, there would be no guarantee for a future, much less a future with her. Tag it, he told himself, and do no more.

He approached with caution, axe held high in front of him in one hand and tracking chip in the other. The Matratza inched forward, anticipating a battle. As Angel got closer, the demon's head dropped low, and his back half reared higher like a bull waiting for the matador to wave his cloth.

When Angel was at least five feet away, the Matratza charged. It came full speed heading straight for him. Angel managed to jump out of the way without much more than a scratch on his side and a little slime on his shoes. He let himself shift into his game face, his true face, and headed for the Matratza again. This time, he managed to slash its side before it could do any damage to him. The beast let out terrible roar that echoed through the room. It charged once more, only to be slashed against his left arm. The Matratza halted and looked at it's bleeding arm. Angel took this advantage to sneak up on it from behind and stick the chip on it's back. He watched as the small piece of metal and plastic sunk beneath the layers of slime and into the creature's thick hide. The Matratza, despite it's efforts, would never be able to remove it.

By now, it realized that Angel was up to something and turned. After slashing it's stomach once more, Angel dashed for the sewer entrance. The Matratza tailed him for five yards before turning back. He smiled a bitter smile at his victory. Doyle had told him that a Matratza would never leave a den when there was still meat lying around, and the poor boy was definitely meat.

* * * * * *

The party was in full swing by the time Willow and Buffy got there. People crowded the Kappa Sigma house and some even spilled out on the lawn. This party was supposedly the party of the year, and by the looks of the crowd, it definitely was. The two girls spotted Oz and Xander standing off in the corner.

"Hey guys!" Willow shouted over the music when they reached them and took Oz's hand.

"Hi!" Xander called.

"Glad you took the offer to come." Buffy yelled.

"Me, too!"

"Want some punch?" Oz shouted to Willow.

"What?" she called back.

"Want some punch?" he repeated.

"No thanks!"

Buffy gestured to the backyard and the trio nodded. Even when they were outside, they could still hear the music but it wasn't loud, incomprehensible racket anymore, and they no longer had to shout.

"Nice night out," Willow noted. It was a cloudless, and the stars and crescent moon shone brightly down onto the grass. Crickets and cicadas were making their noises and fireflies flitted this way and that.

"It is," Buffy agreed. "Quiet, too. No vamps making big vampy trouble, no demons making--"

"Hi, Buffy," a voice said from behind.

"Riley!" she meant it to sound friendly, but it came out high pitched and screechy. Had he heard what she was talking about? She hoped and prayed the answer was no.

He gave her an odd look, but wrote it off as some girl thing. "Hi. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, you know me, big with the parties."

Buffy looked over the man standing in front of her. He was tall, much taller than her, but then who wasn't? He was cute, she guessed, and still kind of boyish. He was kind and helpful, she knew that from class. And he was sweet. Not as sweet as Angel, but... _No! Stop that right now!_ she mentally scolded herself. Angel left her. He didn't want to be a part of her life anymore, so why should she want to be a part of his?

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Buffy looked at Willow, and the redhead nodded. "I, uh, sure."

Riley smiled, took her hand, and lead her inside. The music was just changing from some remake of a Michael Jackson hit to a slow song. _My luck_, she thought. Riley didn't seem to notice her slight resistance when he pulled her close. It was nice, dancing with him. He was sturdy and strong, but she didn't seem to fit into his arms perfectly. She sighed. There was only one man who's arms she fit into perfectly. When the song ended, she stepped away and thanked him for the dance. Then she went back outside to find her friends.

"How was Riley?" Willow asked.

"Good, I guess. Hey, I'm gonna jet. It's getting late, I'm tired, and I still have to make the rounds. I'll see you tomorrow," she told them before walking off.

* * * * * *

Three vamps and a hot bubble bath later, Buffy was seated alone on her bed trying to study. She wasn't getting very far. The numbers in the book looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to her. She rubbed her fingers through her hair and shut the book. Studying would have to wait. Just as she was about to turn in for the night, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

No answer.

"Hello?" she repeated.

Still no answer.

"Angel?" she asked quietly, and the mystery caller hung up. "Angel," she repeated as she set the phone back on the cradle. "What are you doing?"

* * * * * *

What was he doing? He shouldn't have called her. She knew who it was! But he had to hear her voice, he reminded himself. Then the logical half of his brain through back so what! She was moving on. She didn't need little reminders of her past, muchless ex-boyfriends calling her in the middle of the night. He hoped she didn't think he was stalking her now. That definately wouldn't end well.

Angel paced back in forth around his apartment. Maybe he could just say he dialed the wrong number by accident, if she confronted him. No, because then she'd take it personally like she thought he didn't _want _to call her. He could hide until she went away, if she came to LA. No, that would be back for two reasons. One, he would be hiding and looking very un-manly, and two, that means he wouldn't get to see her, or talk to her. Or maybe...

His thoughts were interupted by Cordelia bursting into the room.

"Angel!"

"What?" he snapped.

"The Matratza's moving east."

"East towards--?"

"Sunnydale," Cordelia confirmed.

Angel stood there for a moment, as if paralyzed, then burst up the stairs to Cordelia's computer. Sure enough, there was a red blip moving towards Sunnydale, and at least nine more red blips were with it. That meant there were ten Matratzas, all advancing closer to Buffy.

"We have to go," he stated.

"What? Why?"

"There's ten demons there. Maybe more. These things are huge, Cordelia, at least eight feet tall. Even though Buffy's the Slayer, she's still a girl, a tiny one at that. I can't risk her getting hurt. So either you and Doyle are coming or you aren't, but I won't hang around here while she may be fighting for her life."

Cordelia looked at him oddly for a minute, and then said, "How long do I have to pack?"

* * * * * *

The sky was dark by the time Angel reached UC Sunnydale. Cordelia and Doyle had already gone to the hotel, but Angel wanted, needed, to find Buffy. He could feel her and let this guide his path. When he found her, she was sitting on a bench staring up at the sky. She must have felt him, too, because she swung her head around and inspected the shadows.

"Angel?" she called softly. "I know you're here."

He smirked and stepped out of the shade. "Haven't lost your touch," he told her.

"What do you want?" She stood up and crossed her arms. Defencive pose, he noted and felt sad. She never used to be defencive around him.

"There's a bunch of demons moving toward--"

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! All this time and you drop by to warn me about impending danger without much of a 'Hi, how've you been'. What? Are we going back to the beginning? Are you going to ask me if I need you to walk me home? I'm a big girl now, Angel. I can handle my demons. You don't have to come down from the wonderful LA just to warn me."

"I'm sorry," he spat. "I just thought you'd like to know. Guess I was wrong. I'll be in town until Sunday. And I won't bother you again." And he disappeared into the darkness.

Buffy sighed, an angry, exasperated sigh. He hadn't changed a bit. The something else occurred to her; Sunday. Angel was going to be in her town until Sunday. That gave her five days to make nice. She'd start tomorrow.

The next evening, everyone was gathered at Giles' place, even Angel, Cordelia, and Doyle. After a round of introductions, they got down to business.

"Angel," said Giles. "What type of, uh, demons are we talking about?"

"Matratzas. About ten of them."

"That's certainly not good."

"I turned a woman's husband into a Matratza once. He cheated on her with a sales woman." All eyes turned toward Anya.

"She used to be a vegeance demon," Willow informed them.

"Okay, so we find them, and we kill them. Slice and dice," Buffy suggested.

"Too big, you wouldn't be able to handle them," Angel told her.

"I'm a Slayer. _The _Slayer. I think I can handle a Matrati."

"_Matratza_," he corrected. "And, no, you couldn't. These beasts are eight feet tall with three inch teeth."

"So? I've faced an ascended Mayor, sewer snakes, zombies, werewolves, vampires, demon roommates who try to steal your soul when you sleep. Angel, I've seen it all, and there's nothing the Hellmouth can through at me that I won't be ready for."

"A demon made out of pudding," Oz said.

"Now that I would not be ready for. But I'd deal. _We'd_ deal, and we'd get through it. So don't come down here telling me that I can't handle a demon, because I know darn well I can handle a demon."

"We're not arguing about this."

"Sounds to me like we are."

"It's too dangerous for you to go out there. We need a battle plan, because if we don't, it could kill you!"

"Oh, so now you care. I don't want to hear this." Buffy stood and headed outside. Luckily for Angel, it was dark and he could follow her.

"You have to hear this, Buffy. It's the truth. The cold, hard, unadulterated truth. This thing will kill you, and then it'll kill your friends and your family and the rest of the town."

"What do you care?" She yelled. "You left. Walked away without looking back. You have no right to come back and tell me what to do or how to do it. I can take care of myself, okay? I have friends that look out for me. I have people that care. I don't need you trying to be all noble. You're not in my life anymore, so don't come back and pretend you can just squeeze your way back in. You aren't welcome!" By this point she was shaking from anger and tears were rolling down her cheeks. More than ever, Angel wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her tears away.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," he said quietly. "I-I was just worried about you. I won't come back, if that's what you want. I really am sorry."

"Go," was the only word she could manage between sobs. She felt like she was watching herself from the outside. She couldn't comprehend why she was telling the only man she ever loved, ever would love, to go and not come back. She put one hand up to cover her face and the other around her aching stomach.

"Buffy," Angel whispered. He couldn't leave her, not right now. The only thing he could do was hold her. He held her and let her cry into his expensive silk shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again as she clung to him.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay."

"I was such a jerk," she mumbled.

"No, you were just telling me what I was too afraid to tell myself. I'm not a part of your life. I'm sorry for acting like I was."

"No, Angel, no. You are a part of my life. I'm just angry because it hurts," she told him.

"I know. It hurts me, too. But hey, you're doing a lot better than I am. At least you don't brood for hours on end."

She laughed a little and pulled back to look at him. "You brood for hours on end? Why?"

"Because I miss you." He dared to raise a hand to wipe away one of her tears.

"I miss you, too. But it doesn't change anything. You're going back to LA on Sunday." She looked sad when she said this, dejected.

"True, but who says I can't come back over the weekends?"

"R-really?"

"Really."

"Does this mean we're trying the 'just friends' routine again? Because, no offence, it kinda sucked last time."

"You tell me. Are we going to be just friends?"

"I was thinking something a little more...amorous."

"Does this mean...?"

"I think it does."

"But, Buffy, I still can't give you a future, or children, or make lo--" He was silenced by her lips on his.

When she finally pulled away, she said, "Have you learned nothing? I love you for you, and I just want to be with you. I don't care if we can't have picnics in the sun, or children, or make love. It doesn't matter, Angel. I've told you that before. Are you going to listen to me this time?"

Angel nodded and pulled Buffy close. His lips claimed hers in a long, deep passionate kiss. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair and he put his hands on her hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Neither of them noticed Willow and Cordelia staring out the window, smiling.

"Finally. I never thought those two would realize that they needed to be together," Cordelia said.

"I know." The two women turned away from the window to let the couple have their peace, if only for a night.

"So, Willow. You're a witch. Do you think you could do, maybe, a spell that'll bind Angel's soul?" Willow looked at Cordelia, dumbfounded. She had really grown, thinking of someone else for a change. "What? He's my friend, and boss. I won't have much of a job if he and Buffy get groiny and he goes evil."

"True," Willow agreed, and the two wondered into the kitchen, still discussing binding spells.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Please review! I'd love to hear what you think. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!! WOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Gealach Gorm

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. I own nothing. Well, maybe the Matratzas. I made them up.

**Summary: **Just my way of fixing things in Buffy season 4 and Angel season 1. I wanted to get Buffy and Angel back together and Willow and Oz to stay together. Goes up to Buffy episode 'The Initiative' (somewhere before, like after 'Wild at Heart' but before 'The Initiative') and the Angel episode 'Sense & Sensitivity' (Again, somewhere after 'Rm w/a Vu' but before 'Sense & Sensitivity'). I didn't want to deal with the angsty-post-I Will Remember You stuff.

**Note: **This may become a series, which I want to do because I've never written a series before. Title means 'Blue Moon' in Gealic. Oh, and Oz never left, because in this, Veruca never came! Yay. I wish I could thank someone for their help on this story, but I can't, because I have no Buffy loving friends. They're all obsessed with the Fluffy-Bunny Vamps we know as the Twilight vampires. No, no, wait. Not true. I can thank my friend Piper (27RosalieHale27) because even though she's never seen the show, she still listens to me babble on and on about my ideas. Thanks, Piper! Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!

* * * * * *

Over the next couple of days, the Matratzas never attacked, but they were there, watching and waiting. Just like Buffy and Angel. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. They also began working on a battle strategy, but it wasn't coming along very far because every time they were alone, most of their time was taken up by kissing and holding each other. In fact, that's what they were doing today, seated alone in Buffy's house.

"Angel?" Buffy said, pulling back a little. "Shouldn't we--" Kiss. "Be working on--" Kiss. "Our plan--" Kiss. "Thingie?"

"We should," he told her. "But I don't want to. We're meeting with everyone tonight. We can work on it then." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"You're not getting too happy are you?" She asked. "Because that wouldn't be good. I just got you back."

"I'm not getting too happy, Buffy."

"Good. But just in case, you killed a lot of people way back when."

"I know." His eyes grew sad, and so did Buffy. She hated having to do that, but whenever Angel looked like he was getting too happy, she was forced to remind him of his past. Angel understood what she was doing, but neither of them liked it. If only there was some way to bind his soul...

* * * * * *

"There's a way to bind his soul!" Willow called, rushing into Cordelia's spacious motel room.

"There is? You really actually found it? Seriously?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, seriously! We can do it tonight at the meeting. That is, if Buffy and Angel agree to it."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ they're going to agree to it. You've seen the way those two look at each other."

"True."

"So what do we need?"

"Um." Willow pulled a piece of yellow paper out of her pocket. "Wolfs bane, I have that, a lavender candle--"

"I've got one of those."

"Good. The incantation, of course, and a few other witchy items that I have."

"Cool. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight," Willow agreed and left. Next stop, Buffy's house.

Buffy and Angel were still locked at the lips when Willow knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Buffy told him and jumped up.

"Hey, Buff!"

"Willow, hi, come in." Buffy stepped away from the door to allow the red head to come in.

"What'd you need?" She asked nicely.

"Um, I think you might want to sit down."

"Okay," Buffy said and sat down on the couch beside Angel as Willow paced in front of them. "Will? What is it? You're scaring me."

"I've found a way to bind Angel's soul so the happiness clause is no longer valid!" She blurted.

"You...what?"

"Found a way to bind Angel's soul. You know, so he can be as happy as he wants and there won't be any 'grrr'." Willow mimed fangs.

"Wow," was all Buffy could manage, but she soon snapped out of her daze. "You mean, he can do whatever he wants without risking Angelus? And there's no strings attached? None?"

"Nope, his soul will be his without any strings."

"When can we do this?" Buffy asked, excited.

"Cordy and I were thinking tonight at the meeting. All we need is your consent."

"You have my consent. I'm totally consented! More than consented, I'm...consent-y!" Buffy had a huge smile plastered on her face. "What about you, Angel? Are you consented?"

Angel continued to stare forward. "Angel?"

"Hmmm?" He asked, coming back to reality.

"Do you give your consent for Willow to bind your soul?"

"Do I...?" The two girls words finally sunk in."Yes! Yes, yes I do!"

"Great, so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," Buffy told her.

"Bye!" And Willow was gone.

Buffy's smile was so big, Angel could swear she was glowing.

"You're beautiful," he said, without thinking.

Buffy blushed and ducked her head. "Thanks."

"Did Willow really say what I thought she said?"

"Yes!"

"Wow," Angel murmured and leaned in to kiss her. She allowed him the first one, but when he went in for a second, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"This! This is wrong! We've got ten Matratasis--"

"_Matratzas_."

"Matratzas. Whatever. We've got ten of them roaming around and all I can think about is how happy I am because you're getting your soul bound. What kind of person does that make me? I should be leaning over blueprints, trying to figure out how to kill these thing, not, not, not...making out with you on the couch!"

Angel half smiled at her ramblings. "It makes you human, Buffy. We are going to figure out how to stop the demons, and there will be time for us. We just have to figure out when. If it makes you feel any better, the sun's going down in three and a half hours, and then we can go to Giles' and discuss demons."

"A little better," she grumbled, then sighed. "I guess I just got used to not having a boyfriend around when all this crazy stuff's happening."

"I understand."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, happy's coming back. This soul-binding thing? Really great idea."

* * * * * *

"Bad idea! Bad plan!" Xander said. Everyone was gathered in Giles' living room waiting for Buffy and Angel to arrive from patrolling.

"Why? You don't think Buffy and Angel deserve happiness after all this time?" Willow asked him.

"No, I-I do. I mean, Buff's my best friend, and I want her to be happy, but do you think this is the time? You secure Dead Boy's soul, and those two won't be out of the bedroom for a week."

"Xander!"

"Just saying. We've got those...those...whatevers running around, and you want to give Angel a happy? Shouldn't you be using that Wicca mojo on getting rid of the demons at hand?"

"Xander," Giles said. "I agree, this may not be the proper time, but it's Willow's decision, as it is Buffy's and Angel's."

He huffed and sat back in his chair. "Okay, but if they ignore their demon-y duties, I'm not holding back on the I-Told-You-So's."

About that time, Buffy and Angel strode in, hand in hand.

"Ah, Buffy, Angel, hello," Giles greeted them.

"Hey, Giles."

"So," Willow said. "You ready to get this binding spell show on the road?"

Angel and Buffy exchanged a glance and he squeezed her hand. "Definitely."

Willow smiled and she and Cordelia led everyone outside. Willow pulled blessed salt out of her bag and made a circle. Then she told Angel to sit in it. He did. Next, she sprinkled wolfs bane around the circle and lit it on fire. Angel became nervous, but said nothing. Then Willow lit the lavender candle and handed it to Cordelia, who in turn passed it to Angel.

"Ready?" she asked him. All he could do was nod.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Willow pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and read, "_Of universitas recedentia, quod of universitas near, addo nos pacis ut nos have vereor, a animus quondam donatus est a animus quondam took, is creatura could intereo per alter vultus, vires or orbis, escence of vicis, iunctum dignus per suus pectus pectoris, gaudium quod vereor exsisto universitas seorsum. Acum, acum_!"

The wolfs bane's flames danced high and became purple. The flame from the candle Angel was holding also became high and purple. Angel's eyes glowed yellow, like they had the night at the mansion when he regained his soul, and he screamed. Buffy bit her lip and balled her hands into fists to keep from doing anything she might regret. As soon as it began, it was over. The flames died down and returned to red and Angel's eyes returned to brown. Willow stomped out the flames around the circle and Angel blew out the candle.

"How do we know if it worked?" Buffy asked.

"It did," Angel told her.

"How do you know?"

"I-I can feel it, the soul. It feels real now, like it's mine, and will always be mine."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad."

Her voice was kind of watery, and when Angel looked down, there were tears evident in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Don't cry. What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Happy tears, silly," she said.

He smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. Xander cleared his throat, and the couple turned to look at him.

"We've got work to do," He reminded them, and the group began to head back inside.

"Later," Angel whispered in her ear.

"Okay, Giles. You've been research man. What do you have?"

"Well, it turns out there isn't anything special about the Matratza, except it's size and cat like reflexes. But it appears to have no, uh, powers, if you will. It can be killed with you're standard, um, slice-and-dice," he said, thinking of her words from earlier in the week.

"So we just get axes and start chopping," Cordelia suggested.

"Easier said than done. Matratzas are huge, as you already know, and killing them would take great strength. I-I'm not sure if most of you would be able to handle it."

A chorus of grumbles went up through the room.

"I've got it! I could do a-a protection spell. Or a temporary strength spell. Something that would allow everybody who doesn't have 'superpowers', Cordelia, Oz, Anya and Xander for example, to be able to fight really well," Willow told them.

"Fine idea, Willow."

"Yeah, then the normals'll be able ta come along and not get themselves killed," Doyle said.

"Exactly."

"See what you can find, Will," Buffy said and glanced at the clock. Almost midnight. "Why don't we all go home and get some rest. We'll regroup tomorrow. Come up with some more plans."

"Good idea," Oz said.

As they all got up to leave, Xander was talking to Doyle. "What'd I tell you earlier? She probably isn't even tired. Just wants to be alone with her _honey_."

"Aw, man. They deserve a little happiness. Let 'em be."

Just outside Giles' door, Buffy pulled Willow into a hug. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. To _us_," she amended.

"No problem." Then to Angel she said, "You take care of her. I hear one word about a broken heart, and I'll...I'll...I'll...do something darn scary."

"You won't have to Willow," he promised. "Thank you."

The blond then turned to Cordelia and gave her a hug, too, and thanked her.

"Now, you kids go have fun."

* * * * * *

Buffy and Angel decided to go back to her house. Her mother was still out of town, and it was Friday so Buffy didn't have classes the next morning. She had taken a shower while he went to the motel he, Cordelia, and Doyle were sharing to pick up some clothes. By this point, he was sitting on her bed in grey sweats and a white tee-shirt, looking around her room and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he was stunned. All her makeup had been washed off, so she looked totally natural, and her hair fell loosely around her face, parts of it still damp. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, and he swore he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"What?" she asked, obviously noticing his staring.

"Nothing. Come here."

She did as she was asked and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I have something for you," he told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah." He got up and walked across the room to where his black duster was thrown over a chair. He pulled something out of the pocket and strode back.

"I-I never thought I'd ever get the chance to give this to you, but I figure tonight was probably the best night to do so. Buffy, I love you with all there is in me, with all my newly-bound soul." They both chuckled softly at that. "And I know that now more than ever. So that's why I want to give you this."

He opened his palm to reveal a tiny silver ring. "The hands represent friendship," He began quoting words from long ago. "The crown represents loyalty, and the heart...well, you know."

Buffy looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she remembered the night at the docks he had given this ring to her for the very first time.

"I found it at the mansion after I...came back. I just figured you didn't want it anymore, but I kept it anyway. I couldn't get rid of it, because I hoped that someday, we'd be here."

"And we are," she said.

"And we are," he agreed. "Will you wear it?"

He was so uncertain, Buffy noted. "Yes, I'll wear it."

He smiled and slipped it on her finger, heart pointed in. It was then she noticed her ring's mate on his finger. She touched it gently.

"I thought you lost it when I..." _Killed you_, she finished silently.

"It was the only thing that made it through hell with me. I've never stopped wearing it. Never."

She couldn't speak, she was too overcome by emotions. She just kissed him, long and slow. When she finally pulled back to breathe, Angel leaned down and kissed her neck.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you, too," She told him, and then promised, "Forever."

"Forever," he said right before his lips claimed hers.

He pulled away gently but swiftly. "How would you like to go away with me?"

"Go away with you? Angel, we--"

"I mean after the demons are taken care of. Just for a couple of days, a long weekend, if you will. Just the two of us. No interruptions, no demons or vampires or Hellmouthes to worry about."

Buffy smiled brightly. "I'd love that."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her once more.

* * * * * *

"Okay, so we know axes work. We know swords'll probably do the trick. That's good. We've got ways to hurt it." They were all gathered at Buffy's house the next evening and she was pacing in front of them. "We also know that Willow may have a spell to let us work faster and better. Willow?"

"Yeah. I think I found something last night."

"Good."

"Uh, Buffy?" Cordelia spoke up from the other side of the room.

"What is it, Cordy?"

"They're getting closer." Buffy walked over to Cordelia and peered over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"We've got 'til nightfall, and then they're on us. Willow, I hate to do this to you, but there's no time to test the spell. We need to move, and we need to move fast."

The redhead nodded. "Okay. I'll, uh, swing by the dorm and pick everything up. We can do it here, okay?"

"Okay. Oz, go with her. I don't want anyone out there alone. Just because Cordy's computer shows we have till nightfall, doesn't mean we necisarilly do. Giles, Doyle, you two think you can see what you can find in the next few hours about it?"

Giles nodded. "Of course, Buffy."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Xander, you and Anya, uh, you and Anya help Cordelia track this thing. Angel, you and I'll do weapons check. Everybody know what they're doing?" They all nodded. "Okay. Go!"

The crowd dispersed into their stations; Buffy and Angel checking their weapons in the living room, Doyle and Giles researching in the dining room, and Xander, Anya, and Cordelia tracking in the kitchen.

"How many swords do we have?" Angel asked.

"Five."

"Who's the best sword-wielders we have?"

"I know Anya's pretty good."

"So is Cordelia."

"I am, too."

"I know," He said, thinking of the sword fight they had before he regained his soul.

"Giles is pretty handy with swords, too. And so is Oz, surprisingly."

"Okay, so you, Anya, Giles, Oz, and Cordelia can take swords."

Buffy nodded. "We've also got enough of these mini-axe thingies for everyone."

She was holding up a three-pronged star with a handle.

"Good."

"Can Doyle handle a crossbow?"

"I think. You sure you want to let him have your crossbow?" He knew it was her favorite weapon.

"You're right. I'll take crossbow. Doyle can take sword?"

"Sure."

"We've got four battle axes."

"One's mine."

"I know that."

"I'm pretty sure Will and Xander could handle one of these."

"Okay. Willow, Xander, and I can take axes then."

"I guess we have enough for everyone."

"I guess we do. What now?"

"Cleaning," she told him, and handed him a rag.

"Why don't you clean them after every use?"

"When I break out my good weapons," Buffy said. "That means there's something big. And something big means lots of goo, usually. I'm too concerned with cleaning myself than I am my weapons."

"Good point."

In the dining area, Giles made a breakthrough.

"Doyle, look at this. A Matratza's heart is located in it's left hand."

"So all you have ta do is stab the nasty in it's left hand and, boom, dead?"

"Um, yes."

"Nice to know."

"They're getting closer!" Xander called from the kitchen.

"How much time do we have?" Angel called back.

"About three hours," Cordelia answered.

"Okay, guys!" Buffy yelled to everyone. "Hustle! Xander, call Willow and Oz and tell them to hurry back."

"On it!" He told her.

"Willow?" he said when she picked up. "It's Xander. You guys need to hurry it up. The demons are moving faster than scheduled...Okay. See you soon. Bye, Will."

Ten minutes later, Willow and Oz arrived.

"Okay, so the thing about this spell? It's just for protection. It's like a suit of armor, you can still get hurt, but it won't be as bad. I'm sorry, I couldn't find anything to make anyone stronger, but at least we've got this."

"That's okay," Buffy told her.

"Okay. Guys, stand in a circle." Everyone did, and Willow stood in the center.

She passed each person a different colored candle and a match. After the candles were lit, she lit herself one. Then, she handed each person two sprigs of a smelly herb.

"When I tell you to, drop the herbs into the flame, say 'Lux lucis of Vires', or 'Light of Strength' in English, and blow out your candle."

Willow chanted something under her breath and then said, "Now!"

They all dropped the herbs and a chorus of 'Lux lucis of Vires's went up, then they all blew out their candles. A yellow haze surrounded them, and then it was gone.

"Okay, it's done."

"Good, because guys, the Matratzas are setting up shop in the abandoned warehouse between Fifth and Elm," Cordelia told them, glancing at the computer screen.

"Time to move," Angel said. Then assigned everyone their weapon, with the help of Buffy.

"One thing you all may want to know," Giles said. "Is that the Matratza's heart is located in it's left hand. Aim for that spot."

"Thanks, Giles," Anya said.

"Oz, your van. Can we take it?" Buffy asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Everyone, let's go."

They all piled into the van, with Oz driving, and sped towards the warehouse. Buffy was nervously fidgeting with the string on her crossbow.

"It's going to be fine," Angel assured her.

"I know, it's just pre-battle anxiety, you know?"

"I know." He kissed the top of her head. "But it'll be over before you know it. Then, we can have that long weekend we discussed."

Buffy smiled at the thought of that.

"Where are we going any--" she was cut off by Oz saying, "We're here."

Buffy exhaled sharply and then got out of the fan.

"Ready?" She asked them and was answered by everyone nodding their head. "Good. Let's do this."

They approached the warehouse, axes and swords and crossbows held high. Angel and Xander kicked open the doors, and nobody was ready for what they found inside. Ten Matratzas, all full grown and eight feet tall. The entire warehouse was coated in slime.

"Ew," Buffy said. "Two words; personal hygiene."

One demon let out a nasty roar and charged for them.

"Ready or not, here they come," Xander said.

Buffy didn't answer, but instead let a crossbow bolt fly forward. It hit the charging Matratza straight in the eye.

"Demon's eye," She quipped.

That made him, and the rest of his pack, mad. The next thing anyone knew, they were engaged in fiery combat. Angel slashed one demon in the lower stomach, and recognized a scar. This was the demon he'd fought back in LA. Apparently the Matratza recognized him, too, for he gnashed his teeth and let out a roar so loud, it shook the building. Angel managed to dodge it's claws by jumping backwards. He landed in a puddle of slime.

"That's it," he said, and morphed into game face. "You're dead."

He charged at the beast and slit it's throat. Orange blood gushed down it's body and onto the floor. Angel took this advantage to stab it's left hand and he watched as the creature gasped and fell to the ground. He then rushed to help Oz, who was struggling with his own Matratza.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the warehouse, Buffy and Willow fought together. Buffy in the front, and Willow in the back. The Matratza turned and hit Willow, knocking her across the building and into a wall.

"You are _so_ going to pay for that!" Buffy shouted as she charged at the beast. She whipped out her tiny axe and managed to chop off it's left arm, from it's hand to about halfway to it's elbow. The demon fell to the ground and Buffy raced to Willow.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine. I'll just have a major bruise tomorrow."

"Good thing you did that spell, or you'd be chop suey right about now."

"Yeah."

"Look out!" Came Xander's strangled cry as a Matratza charged towards Cordelia. She launched herself out of the way, and two charging Matratzas banged into eachother.

She giggled softly at the sight, then stabbed each beast through the hand.

* * * * * *

Three hours later, the gang lay exhausted in Buffy's living room. Each had showered, thankfully, and now they had nothing better to do than to lie around. Angel came in from the kitchen with a tray of popcorn and sodas. The cut across his stomach was already healing, and he'd be fine in no time. He sat the tray down on the coffee table, then took his spot beside his girlfriend.

"Buffy and I are going on a short vacation," Angel told them.

"Lucky," Willow said.

"I suppose you do deserve it after everything you've been through. We all deserve it," Giles said.

_Please don't say you're coming with us_, Buffy pleaded silently.

"But our vacation will have to be taken in Sunnydale, assuming you won't want company on your, um, get away."

Buffy smiled and mouthed 'Thank You' to Giles, who answered simply with a smile.

"We're going to leave you an emergency number, just in case, but other than that, I'm not telling you where we're going. I promised Buffy a no-interuptions vacation, and that's what she's going to get."

"Understood," Oz said.

"Completely. If I was going away with Xander, I wouldn't want anyone to know where we were going. It would ruin the romance," said Anya.

Everyone smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged and looked at Angel. "Two days," he told them. "We'll start packing tomorrow."

"How do I know what to pack if you won't tell me where we're going?" Buffy demanded.

"Pack for warm weather."

"That tells me a lot," She grumbled.

Angel laughed quietly.

"Just trust me on this one. I'll help you out."

"Okay," she said and laid her head against his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her.

She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Her dreams were fun, filled with vacations and Angel.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:**The incantation Willow used to bind Angel's soul was just something I cooked up on a English to Latin online translator. Here's it in English:

Of worlds far, and of worlds near,

Bring us peace when we have fear,

A soul once given is a soul once took,

This creature could die with a second look,

The strength of the circle,

The essence of time,

Unite the worthy with his heart,

Happiness and fear be worlds apart

Acum, Acum

I had to add the 'Acums' because they were in the restoration spell in Becoming Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Gealach Gorm

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. The Malibu Beach Inn is actually a hotel in LA. Check my page for a link to pictures. The song is I'll Be by Edwin McCain (No, this isn't a song fic, I just needed a song for them to dance to).

**Summary: **Just my way of fixing things in Buffy season 4 and Angel season 1. I wanted to get Buffy and Angel back together and Willow and Oz to stay together. Goes up to the Buffy episode 'The Initiative' (somewhere before, like after 'Wild at Heart', but before 'The Initiative') and the Angel episode 'Sense & Sensitivity' (Again, somewhere after 'Rm w/a Vu' but before 'Sense & Sensitivity'). I didn't want to deal with the angsty-post-I Will Remember You stuff.

**Note: **This may become a series, which I want to do because I've never written a series before. Oh, and Oz never left, because in this, Veruca never came. Yay. I wish I could thank someone for their help on this story, but I can't, because I have no Buffy loving friends. They're all obsessed with the Fluffy-Bunny vamps we know as the Twilight vampires. No, no, wait. Not true. I can thank my friend Piper (27RosalieHale27) because even though she's never seen the show, she still listens to me babble on and on about my ideas. Thanks, Piper! Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!

* * * * * *

"Yes, Will, I'll take pictures...and call you when we're headed home...Willow...okay...Willow...we're...Willow! We're here! I'll talk to you in five days, 'kay? Okay. Bye." Buffy flipped her cellphone closed and smiled. "I think she's just jealous that we're going...somewhere and she's not. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Angel said

"Will you promise me something?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"No brooding. Please? I want this to be a happy vacation."

Angel took her hand and squeezed it. "I promise."

He turned the black Plymouth into the parking lot. "Close your eyes."

Buffy sighed, but obliged. She felt Angel turn off the car and heard him get out. He then walked around and opened her door, helping her out, he told her to keep her eyes shut. When he told her she could open them, she was amazed. They were standing infront of the most beautiful hotel she'd ever seen. It was creme white and three stories high. The roof was made of brown shingles, and above the front entrance the words 'Malibu Beach Inn' were written in cursive yellow light-up letters. The hotel gave off a warm yellow glow in the dark night. Buffy could hear the ocean somewhere close by. Possibly behind the hotel.

"Angel!" She said. "It's beautiful!"

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Good. I'm glad. It's one of the finest hotels in LA, but a small one, so it won't be over-crowded with people."

Buffy smiled up at her boyfriend. "You're amazing."

"Thank you. I'm going to grab our bags and then we'll go check in."

A moment later, Angel came back with two suitcases and a duffel bag. Buffy took the duffel bag. It had all her beauty products in it, after all.

They walked through the front door and Buffy was amazed at how beautiful the lobby was. It was open and light. The furniture and walls had the same white touch the outside did, and the counter was made from a dark wood.

"Hi," the woman behind the desk who had a gold name plate that identified her as Lydia. "How can I help you?"

"Reservations for Summers," Angel said. Buffy quirked an eyebrow at the mention of her name.

"Ah, yes. A King Beach Suite for Summers. That'll be five hundred for the first night, sir." Angel handed her a credit card which she swiped and handed back to him, along with two room keys. "Third floor all the way to the right. Have a nice stay!"

"Thank you," Buffy said, taking the room keys.

In the elevator, she asked her questions. "Why'd you use my name?"

"Because you're name is a name you use every day."

"What about you're name, before you were changed?"

"Yours is just easier." He told her.

"What was your last name?"

"Something you'll never find out." Buffy didn't pry any more. Apparently Angel didn't want to tell her, so she wasn't going to ask again.

"Okay. And how can you afford all this? Not that I'm complaining, but Angel, this is an expensive hotel."

"When you're around for a century or two, you pick up spare change."

"Spare change," she scoffed.

The elevator bell dinged and the couple stepped out.

"All the way to the right...King Beach Suite...aha! Here we are!" Buffy unlocked the door and stepped inside. Angel followed her, set the bags on the floor, and closed and locked the door behind them.

She was amazed once again at the beautiful structure of their room. It was white, as well as the rest of the hotel, with grayish-brown carpet. The ceiling was slanted and made out of light wood boards. There were two rooms, not including the bathroom, in their suite. The first, the living room, was wonderful. It had a grayish-brown couch, slightly darker than the carpet, and a light brown chair with a footstool. The coffee table was dark wood with a light golden mat in the center. There was a large built in fire place in front of the couch, and a flat screen TV above that. There was also two floor to ceiling sliding glass windows leading out onto one of the decks. The windows were also adorned with thick brown curtains, perfect for keeping sunlight out. The next room was the bedroom, which Buffy fell instantly in love with. It, too, was creme white with angled walls. There was a couch in this room two. It matched the one in the living room. There was also a chair that matched the one in the living room, minus the footstool. The coffee table was similar, but with a darker green-gold mat in the center. The bed was huge, king sized, and tall. It had creme white sheets that matched the walls and a deep brown throw at the foot. There were creme and brown pillows, too. The headboard was the same dark wood as everything else and almost up to the ceiling. The closet was also huge, Buffy was happy about that. There was two windows identical to the ones in the living room that led out onto the second deck. They were also adorned in thick, sun-blocking curtains, only these were tan. There was a wooden dresser opposite the bed with another flat screen above it.

"Wow," Buffy said.

"I thought it was pretty nice, too."

"Oh! Look, you can see the ocean out of these windows!"

"Yeah."

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," He agreed.

She turned back to face him. "I'm going to go take a shower really quick, and then I'll be right out."

"Want some company?"

"Angel!" She smacked his arm lightly. "No. Like I said, a quickie. You won't even realize I'm gone."

She grabbed the duffel of toiletries and headed down the small hall to the bathroom.

The shower was huge, she noted, which was a very good thing. She unpacked her favorite shampoo, coconut, and soap, Dove. Then she went to the towel closet. She smiled at the big, fluffy white towels. She was beginning to really love this hotel.

While Buffy showered, Angel hung up their things in the large closet and went into the living room. He sat down on the couch, kicked off his shoes, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. If someone had told him two years ago, heck, even a week ago, that he'd end up in a beautiful hotel all alone with Buffy, he would have thought the person was insane. But here he was. He smiled.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the shower stop and the door open. He could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo and this made him happy.

Buffy wandered into the bedroom, wrapped in the large towel, to find that Angel had closed the blinds, along with removing everything from the suitcases and hung it up.. She smiled and picked out her favorite pair of pajama bottoms, ones with little multi-colored polka dots, and a white spaghetti-strapped tank top. She finally found Angel in the living room, kicked back on the couch, a content smile on his face.

"Hi, there," she said, and startled him.

He sat up and looked at her. She was in her pajamas and her hair was wet.

"Hi."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. How was your shower?"

"Amazing. That shower is _huge_!"

"Glad you liked it." He held out his hand to her. "Come here."

Buffy took his hand and allowed him to pull her to him in a comforting embrace.

"This is nice. You, me, amazing hotel suite, no demons or Hellmouthy things, no friends who enjoy barging in uninvited..."

"It is nice," he agreed.

"Never thought we'd be here, you know? I always thought it was going to be, 'Happiness is bad. No happiness for Buffy and Angel'."

"If that were still the case, I think I may have lost my soul hours ago."

Buffy giggled.

"I love you. And I love your amazing sense in hotels."

"Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her still-wet blond hair. "I love you, too."

"Do you want to order something to eat?"

"They have room service at this hour of the night?" He nodded. "Okay. Mmm. Now that you mention it, I am hungry."

Angel leaned forward slightly and snagged the room service menu off the coffee table and handed it to her.

"Hmm," she said, looking through the menu. "I think I'll get...the macaroni and cheese. Good old fashioned comfort food."

Angel smiled and disentangled himself from Buffy. "Be right back."

After he ordered her food, he came back and sat beside her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to eat?"

Angel ducked his head. This was one subject he didn't like discussing with her.

"I...in the car I brought a cooler for me."

"Oh. Okay." She gently kissed his cheek.

The two sat in comfortable silence until there was a knock at the door. Angel hopped up and payed the man, then came back with her bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him.

"How is it?" he asked after she took the first bite.

"Really good."

"Good. I think, if you don't mind, that I'm going to take a shower now."

"Why would I mind?"

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be lonely."

"Nope. Go, inspect the amazingly large shower."

When he saw the size of the shower, he realized she wasn't kidding. It was huge. The bathroom still smelled like her, he realized, and inhaled deeply.

Several minutes later, he came into the bed room in a pair of grey sweats, rubbing a towel through his hair. Buffy sat cross-legged on the large bed. She had pulled back the covers and taken off all the extra pillows they didn't need.

She looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." He discarded the towel and went to sit beside her.

She yawned and he looked at the clock. It was close to four in the morning.

"Why don't we get some rest? Then we can do something fun tomorrow," He suggested.

Buffy nodded and pulled the blankets up. Angel reached over and flicked off the lights before laying down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her petite figure.

"This is a dream," she said.

"If it is, I don't want to wake up."

"Me either." She gently kissed his chest. "Good night, Angel."

"Good night, Buffy. I love you."

Buffy smiled in the dark. "I love you, too."

* * * * * *

"She said she'll take pictures. Do you think she even has a camera? Are we ever going to find out where she went? What if it's too nice there and she doesn't want to come back? What if--"

"Willow." She looked up at her boyfriend who was lying on the couch with her.

"Sorry. It's just...I'm not used to Buffy going places without us, you know?"

"Yeah," Oz said. "She'll be back. Five days, not that long."

"True. Maybe I can call her! No, wait, that's the emergency number only..."

"She may call you. It's going to be fine. Just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Willow closed her eyes. "But what if--?"

"What if nothing, Will. She's fine and so are we."

"Fine. G'night."

"Good night."

* * * * * *

It was dark in the room when Buffy awoke, despite the noon-time hour. Thick curtains, she reminded herself. She rolled over and realized Angel was already awake and gazing at her.

"Morning," she said groggily.

"Good morning."

"Sleep good?"

"Better than I have in a long time," she told him and sat up.

"Me, too," he said, then asked, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"You mean lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch."

"Sure. I'll run down and get some." When he gave her a 'Why can't I come' look, she said, "I saw the dining and kitchen area when we checked in last night. There's a bunch of windows."

"Oh."

"And I'd prefer to have a non-flamey boyfriend."

She got up out of bed and headed to the closet. After quickly dressing in a pair of khaki shorts, orange tank top, and a pair of matching flip-flops, she grabbed the room key and car key and bounded out the door. They could have just called room service, but Buffy wanted an excuse to go downstairs. She wanted to pick up the cooler of blood for Angel, but she knew he'd object if she told him.

First, she ordered a plate with a hamburger and fries, then she went out to the car. The cooler wasn't too big, and had wheels and a handle so she wouldn't have to carry it in, thankfully.

Angel had just finished getting dressed and was sitting on the bed again when he heard Buffy come in. She stashed the cooler by the mini fridge, grabbed one pack of blood and a glass from the cooler (he brought his own glasses so the hotel wouldn't suspect anything), her food, and came into the bedroom.

"I've got lunch!" She announced, and waved the blood and glass.

"Buffy--"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. I need to eat, and you need to eat. Here." She shoved the things at him. He took them reluctantly, but made no move to open the packet.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed beside him. "What? Are you embarrassed? Come on, Angel. It doesn't bother me."

He sighed. "You shouldn't have to...you shouldn't have to see me..."

"Feed? Puh-lease. I've seen messier, nastier, way uckier things than that."

He looked at her. She truly was amazing.

"Oh, fine." She grabbed the blood and glass from him and walked into the bathroom. Buffy managed to open the packet with a nail file and poured it into the glass. Then, she wrapped the plastic in paper towels and stashed it at the very bottom of the trash can.

"Take this." She held the glass under his nose. "You know you want it..." When he didn't move, she said, "Okay. Be that way. But I won't eat 'till you do."

"Buffy, you need you're--"

"Nutrients? Yeah, and so do you."

"I can go longer without blood than you can without food."

"Mmm-hmm. And when was the last time you fed?"

Angel looked down. "Three days ago."

"That's what I thought. Are you going to take this or not?"

He didn't want to, but he knew how stubborn she could be and he really wanted her to eat. His resolve broke. "Fine."

He took the glass and she kissed him on the forehead before returning to her seat beside him. "Thank you. And besides, I'm really hungry."

The day was spent mostly in bed, lounging around, catching up on lost time. Around eight, Buffy turned to Angel and said, "Let's go to dinner. Then we can go for a night time swim. Have you ever had a night time swim?"

"No," he said.

"You're in luck. Neither have I. Well, unless you count that one night I went to the beach with some friends back in Hemery and they pushed me in..."

"I don't," he said with a smile.

"Neither do I."

"Okay, so we'll go down to dinner, then come back here and change into our bathing suits before-- Angel! Do you even have swim trunks or anything?"

"One pair. I figured you'd probably want to do something like this."

She smiled. "You were right."

"So, dinner?"

The two sat in the outside dining area. It was a beautiful deck that overlooked the ocean. The tables were the weaved wood material, as were the chairs, and they had a small candle in the center. Large grey umbrellas were stationed throughout the deck.

"Hi, I'm Charlene and will be your server tonight. What can I get you?" the woman that had approached them asked.

Buffy glanced over the menu. "Um, I'll have the Penne Primavera, please, and a glass of sparkling water."

"No appetizers or salad?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay," Charlene said, as she jotting things down on her note pad. "And you, sir?"

"Just bring me a glass of wine."

"Nothing to eat?"

"No, thanks."

Charlene disappeared back inside.

"This is wonderful," Buffy told him.

"It is."

She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"This is our first real date."

"We-we went to the movies once."

"That wasn't--I don't count that."

"Then you're right. This is our first real date."

"Wow."

Several minutes later Charlene came back with their food.

"Penne Primavera," she said as she sat the plate of pasta in front of Buffy. "Sparkling water, and a glass of wine. All set?"

"Yes, thank you," Angel said.

"Okay. Enjoy you're meal!"

Buffy picked up her fork and began to eat. "Very good," she told him.

He smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"When did Cordy and Doyle go home?" she asked.

"Yesterday, I think."

"Doyle seemed very nice."

"He is. You'll like him."

"I'm sure I will."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Buffy ate. Angel took this quiet time to study her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her hair pulled back and just a little bit of make-up on. Sitting here in the soft glow of the candle, it was easy to forget she was the Slayer. Here, she looked like just a girl, so young and innocent. He loved the way she scrunched up her nose every time she took a sip of her sparkling water because the bubbles tickled. Her fingernails were a unique shade of brown. It used to be her favorite in high school, he remembered, and felt happy to see her wearing it again.

When Buffy was finished, Charlene came back with the check and Angel paid. After he handed back the small black book, he looked up to find her staring at him expectantly.

"Ready?" she asked and he nodded.

After a quick change, the couple headed down to the beach. Angel's trunks were black, big surprise there, and Buffy's bikini was white. She smirked. He had always said they were from different worlds, light and dark, and now even their clothes represented that. She stood down by the water, just watching the waves roll in. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, and she leaned back into his broad chest. Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes. When she ran away after killing him, she had had a dream just like this. Apparently the tears started falling, unbeknownst to her, because Angel asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No, Buffy, it is something. Tell me."

"I...after I...after you went away, I-I had a dream just like this. And you blamed me for what I did to you."

Angel turned her around in his arms to be able to look in her eyes.

"I would never, do you hear me? _never_, blame you. I understand what you did and why you did it."

He wiped away the few tears that still cascaded down her face and said, "How about we make some better memories?"

She smiled up at him. "Okay."

He took her hand. "Come on."

Angel led Buffy into the water until it was about up to his waist and her stomach. He leaned down to kiss her, but she darted away laughing.

"You have to catch me first!"

He couldn't help the huge smile that broke out on his face. She was being slightly childish, yet he loved it. It showed she was carefree and so much different than when she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Buffy swam out into the ocean until the water came up above her shoulders and waited for Angel. When he was an arm's length away, she hurried off. She slipped on a rock and went under. Angel took this asset, and dove under after her. He had only swam three times before, twice when he was human, and once on her seventeenth birthday when he dove into the water for her after a vampire had knocked her off the docks, but he was good at it. When he got close, she got a look of mock fear on her face and began kicking up sand to cloud the crystal clear water. She had to come up to breathe, though, and that's when he got her. Buffy laughed as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled him flush against him.

"Caught you," he said.

"You did. I suppose you get a reward."

She reached up and pulled his head down to hers. Just as their lips touched, a monstrous wave washed over them. She chuckled against his mouth. When she finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"You're all wet," she said.

"You are, too," he said and brushed the wet hair out of her face.

Angel wrapped both arms around her protectively and they stared up at the almost-full moon.

"Everytime I think this can't get anymore perfect, it does. How do you do it?" Buffy asked him.

He rested his head atop hers. "It's a gift."

"I love you." He'd heard it a million times over the past few days, but each time she said it, it had the same effect on him. He felt like he was on fire.

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much."

"Oh, I think I do."

* * * * * *

Several hours later, they were back in the hotel room. They had showered and were curled up together in the bed when Buffy's cell phone started buzzing. She groaned and buried her head in Angel's shoulder.

"Do I have to get it?"

He didn't answer, but instead handed her the tiny black phone. She glanced at the screen. Willow.

"What?" she asked when she flipped it open.

"Buffy, I, uh, I know you said this was for emergencies only, and this is kind of an emergency, so I guess it's okay that I be calling you--"

"Willow? What is it?"

"You're mom. She's...she's sorta flipping out because you didn't tell her where you went, or who you went with."

"Did you?"

"I don't know where you went!"

"I mean did you tell her who I was with?"

"No. I said you were with a friend."

Buffy looked up at Angel, eyes wide, when she said, "Does she want me to call her?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Thanks, Will. I'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to Angel. "My mother. I forgot to tell her I was going somewhere because she was out of town..."

"Call her. Make sure she doesn't report a missing persons."

She nodded and her hands shook slightly as she dialed the numbers. One ring. Two. Three. Maybe she wasn't home, Buffy hoped. Four. Five.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's--"

"Buffy Anne Summers! I want to know where you are and I want to know now!"

"Mom, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm down by Carbon Beach."

"Carbon Beach! Why are you there? Who are you there with?"

"For a vacation. We all needed a vacation after the latest demon. Mom, you understand, right?"

"Yes. But you didn't answer my question. The rest of your friends are still here in Sunnydale. Who are you with?" Angel, with his enhanced hearing, could perceive everything that her mother said and instantly became afraid. Not for him, but for Buffy. He had no clue what lengths her mother would go to to try to keep them apart.

"I'm...I'm here with Angel." She gripped his hand tightly when she said that.

"Angel? Buffy, that's too dangerous. I want you to come home this instant!"

"Mom, you don't get it. His soul's bound, he can't go evil if he gets happy. I'm safe."

"He's still a vampire--"

"Yeah. And I'm still the vampire _Slayer_. If he were to go evil, which he won't, I could handle him."

"That doesn't change anything. Come home!"

"I'm eighteen, Mom. Legal adult. I can do whatever I want."

"Oh, no you can't. Not when you're--"

"Living under your roof. I know. But it's barely you're roof. You're gone so much, it's more my house than yours. But besides, I live mostly in the dorm now, remember? Listen, Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to argue about this right now. I'll be home in four days. We can talk then. Bye."

"I'm sorry," Angel said after she had turned off her phone and curled back up in his arms.

"Not your fault."

"I know. But I also know how much your mother--"

"Can we just, not? Okay? I don't really want to discuss my mother."

"Okay." He ran his large hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

She sighed and closed her eyes, a happy little smile playing on her face.

"Love it when you do this."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make me forget all my problems."

Angel smiled. She had that effect on him, but he never knew he did on her. This sent a feeling of incredible warmth through him and he held her closer. For a long while neither said a word. They just held each other and nothing else mattered. Eventually, Angel heard Buffy's heart beat and breathing slow. He looked down at her. Even in sleep she refused to let go of him. She had one arm draped over his stomach and her legs intertwined with his. Her head was resting over his silent heart and her blond hair was splayed out behind her. As far as he was concerned, she was the real angel in the room. He reached over and turned out the light, being careful not to wake her up, and pulled the blankets tighter around them. He was, for once, grateful for his vampire night vision because this meant he could still see the radiant woman he held in his arms. Halfway through the night, he fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her heart beat.

* * * * * *

Joyce tossed in her bed. She couldn't get comfortable, not knowing that her little girl was out there with that...that..._thing_. She was going to have a very long talk with Buffy when she got home. And possibly Angel, too. Angel. What was he doing back? She had made it very specific that they belonged to different worlds, and that he could never give her what she deserved. Yet here they were, back in each other's arms. How could Buffy love something so terrible, so disgusting? Vampires were creatures from horror movies. Things that were evil, and drank human blood. Not things that took your only daughter to the _beach_. Joyce could imagine what Buffy would do if she ever heard her saying that. She'd roll her eyes and say, "Mom, you've _seriously_ seen too much TV."

* * * * * *

On their last day in the hotel, Angel awoke to the sound of music. He wandered into the living room and found Buffy sitting on the couch with the stereo on. It was turned down low because she was trying not to bother him.

"You're up," she observed.

"Yeah. How long have you been up?"

"About a half an hour."

Angel was about to say something when he stopped to listen to the song on the radio. It was pretty much summing up their relationship.

"Dance with me," he said and took her hand.

To anyone else, they would have looked strange. Without her shoes, he was almost a good foot taller than her and she looked so tiny in his strong arms.

"_I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be your love suicide, I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life._" The soft melody floated through the room and Buffy nestled in closer to him. "_You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive, and not dead._" He couldn't believe a song could be so accurate to what they had been through, what they were still going through. The next line blew him away. "_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._" And he had. Literally.

"I don't want to leave," he heard her say softly.

"I know. I don't, either."

"The last few days have been the most amazing days of my life." They'd spent the entire day locked up in their hotel room, and then at night, they'd go dancing, or to the beach, or to dinner. He always had some sort of romantic thing to do.

"Mine, too." Buffy smiled. That made her feel special. He had an incredibly long life, yet five short little days with her had been the best.

The song ended, but Angel didn't let go of her. Instead, he bent his head down to kiss her, long and slow. When they finally pulled away, she was light headed and out of breath.

"You sure we have to go back?" she asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"The demons aren't going to wait forever, you know."

Buffy's eyes grew sad. "I'd forgotten about that. I guess I've just been feeling so..._normal_ that I forgot all about slaying."

"You're not alone. I've forgotten about it, too. Hey, if it weren't for the fact that I can't see myself in the bathroom mirror and that we have a cooler full of blood, I'd have forgotten about being a vampire."

She laughed a little. "To tell you the truth, I _have_ forgotten you were a vampire." This made him happy. She was the only one that could ever see past the fangs, and that was one of the many reasons he loved her.

Angel kissed her nose. "We still have to pack."

"It can wait," she murmured before meeting his lips once more.

* * * * * *

Hours later, the couple was headed back into the mouth of hell, literally. They had vampire slayings to catch up on and an irate mother to deal with. It wasn't going to be pretty. Buffy's hands were shaking a little bit.

"Nervous?" Angel asked.

"Mom problems," she told him.

"You'll be fine."

"You've never seen her mad before."

"That bad, huh?"

"She makes the Mayor look like a fluffy bunny."

"Ascended Mayor?"

"Way ascended."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'd say if you want to not be a pile of ash, stay out of her way for a couple of months."

"I'll try."

"I know you will."

Angel took Buffy's hand in his free one and gave it a light squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine."

"You say that now," she grumbled.

He spared a quick glance toward her. She didn't look very happy.

"I love you," he told her.

She couldn't stay upset after that. "I love you, too. I wonder if Will's going to be mad about the pictures. I mean, it's not _our_ fault that the dark doesn't put off good lighting."

He smiled. "She'll understand."

The rest of the trip home was taken up by Buffy rambling on and on about this and that, but Angel wouldn't trade it for the world. Eventually, though, she fell asleep and he was forced to drive in silence. He, too, was sad to leave the beach, but it had to be done. There were duties they both had, demons they both had to slay, friends they both had to keep in line. But as he sped through the distance, he couldn't quite keep his mind on the things that had to be done, all he could think about was the slumbering blond beside him. For now, they had peace. When they reached Sunnydale...well that would be a new story.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Okay, well I'm very nervous about this chapter for some reason. I'm hoping it's good. Review and let me know what you think!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Gealach Gorm

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. Song at the bottom is Still the One by Shania Twain. I don't own it.

**Summary:**Just my way of fixing things in Buffy season 4 and Angel season 1. I wanted to get Buffy and Angel back together and Willow and Oz to stay together. Goes up to the Buffy episode 'The Initiative' (somewhere before, like after 'Wild at Heart', but before 'The Initiative') and the Angel episode 'Sense & Sensitivity' (Again, somewhere after 'Rm w/a Vu' but before 'Sense & Sensitivity'). I didn't want to deal with the angsty-post-I Will Remember You stuff.

**Note:**This may become a series, which I want to do because I've never written a series before. Oh, and Oz never left, because in this, Veruca never came. Yay. I wish I could thank someone for their help on this story, but I can't, because I have no Buffy loving friends. They're all obsessed with the Fluffy-Bunny vamps we know as the Twilight vampires. No, no, wait. Not true. I can thank my friend Piper (27RosalieHale27) because even though she's never seen the show, she still listens to me babble on and on about my ideas. Thanks, Piper! Anyway, enough talk. On with the story!

* * * * * *

"Buffy. Buffy? Hey, Buffy, we're here," Angel said. They were parked in front of her mother's house. "Buffy." He reached over and shook her. The reply he got wasn't the sleepy 'What?' he was hoping for, rather a smack to the nose.

Once she realized what she'd done, however, she was wide awake.

"Oh! Angel, I-I didn't know that was you. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He massaged his sore nose. "Not broken. It'll be fine in no time."

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

He just brushed off her comment. "We're here."

"Oh. Goody," she said gloomily.

"It's going to be fine," he told her for the millionth time.

The couple got out and Angel grabbed her bags from the trunk. They walked up onto the front porch and he sat her things down when she turned to him.

"So, I guess this is the part where you tell me you'll see me next week?"

"No."

Buffy looked up, confusion evident in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to stay in a motel every time I come to see you, so I thought I'd move back into the old apartment."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"How long are you going to stay, then?"

"Just for tomorrow. I want to get it all set up, and then I'll leave the day after."

"Sunday," she confirmed.

"Yeah."

She smiled. "So do you want to come in, or are we just going to stand on my porch for the rest of the night?"

"It's a very nice porch," he joked.

She pulled out her key from her purse and unlocked the door. The house was still dark, which meant her mom was most likely still in bed. That was good. If she could put off confrontation for another several hours, she would. Buffy sighed and flicked on the light. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized someone was sitting on the couch. Not a burglar and not a demon. It was something much, much worse. Her mother.

"Mom, hi. I...um...shouldn't you...I mean isn't it a little late to be up?"

"I thought I should be up to greet you."

"I'll still be here tomorrow. You can go on back to bed now."

Joyce's eyes wandered between her daughter and Angel. They stayed on him longer than Buffy liked.

"Okay, so, uh, let's get to bed and then I can tell you all about the trip in the morning."

Her mother nodded and headed up the stairs.

"So, do you want to stay or are you going to head back over to the apartment?" she asked once she heard her mom's door shut.

"I think I'd better go. You said yourself that it would be best for me to stay out of her way."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it..."

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" He asked.

"Right."

"Goodnight, Buffy."

"Goodnight."

Angel leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Love you," she murmured when he pulled away.

"I love you, too."

After a last glance, he pulled the door shut behind him. Buffy let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and then clomped up stairs. It was going to be a very long, very sleepless night.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Buffy got up at nine. After dressing in a pair of cute khaki pants and a sky blue tank, she trudged down the stairs. She hadn't slept at all last night, too nervous of what was to come. Shortly after she sat down at the island with a bowl of cereal, her mom came down.

"Good morning," Joyce said.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

Buffy just shrugged.

"Ah. So, how was your vacation?"

"It was nice."

"You went to Carbon Beach?"

"Yeah."

"I hear it's really pretty down there."

"It is."

"Did you take pictures?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see them?"

Buffy eyed her mother suspiciously. "Sure."

She left the room and a moment later came back with a digital camera in hand. She turned it on and it made a chirping sound. After getting it to view mode, she handed it to her mom. Joyce scrolled through pictures. Most of them were blurry from lack of light, but some turned out pretty good. Namely the one of Buffy laying on the bed on her stomach with her legs up in the air and crossed behind her. The best one of Angel looked like a candid shot. He had just turned his head and was smiling at her. There were lots of others, too. Some of the two on the beach, some of them in their hotel room, some that were upside down by accident.

"Nice," she said handing the camera back to her daughter. "Did Angel go back to LA last night?"

"No."

"How come?"

"He wanted to get his old apartment, you know the one by the Bronze?" she asked when her mom looked confused. Joyce nodded and Buffy continued. "He wanted to get that back in working order so when he comes on the weekends for visits he won't have to stay in a hotel."

"That's nice. When is he leaving?"

"Tonight," she said, and her mother couldn't miss the way her voice got sort of sad.

"I see. Well, I have to go out for a little bit, but then I'll be back and you can tell me all about the beach. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Joyce walked out to her car. The sun was shining bright and she had to cover her eyes. This was good. It meant there was no chance that Angel wouldn't be at his apartment. It wasn't hard to find. There was only one apartment building near the Bronze.

"Does a man named Angel live here?" she asked the woman who was sitting on a couch reading.

"Yes, actually," she said with a bit of a British accent. "I think he's back. I'm not sure, but I think."

"Do you know where that is?"

"All the way down in the basement. Just follow those stairs."

"Thank you."

Angel was dusting off some of his old belongings. Everything was still there right where he left it. Apparently, Angelus didn't have much of a use for the items when he moved into the mansion. He was glad that he hadn't put the apartment back up for lease. For some reason, he couldn't bare to get rid of it, because somewhere in the back of his mind he always knew he'd be coming back. He put the last book on the book shelf and was headed towards his old desk when someone knocked on the door. It wasn't Buffy, he knew because he hadn't gotten the familiar tingle that excited his every nerve as he would have had it been her. He walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Ms. Summers."

"Hello, Angel."

"Hi, uh, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Joyce looked around the room. It was nice, in a dark, eerie sort of way. Angel looked at her nervously. He remembered the last time Buffy's mother had came to talk to him.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"I want to know why you're back."

"To be with Buffy."

"You know that's not what's best for either one of you."

He ducked his head. He knew that. But after everything Buffy had said and done over the past week would make it impossible for him to ever leave her again.

"I want to make sure you're thinking of what's best for _her_."

"I am."

"I don't think you are."

Buffy skipped down the stairs and walked up to Angel's door, about to knock when she heard a familiar voice.

"If you were thinking of what was right for her, you wouldn't be back. Didn't I make it very clear that you two belong in different worlds? Didn't I tell you she'd never have a future if she was with you?"

The Slayer standing outside was becoming infuriated. Had her own mom told her boyfriend to leave her?

Angel's face twisted in anguish, but he made no attempt to say anything. Joyce had the feeling she was loosing. It was time to pull out the big guns. She walked closer to him and said, "You're a monster. A creature of darkness and evil. You don't deserve my daughter, and you never will. She was born to kill things like you, she told me. I think it would be in your best intentions to leave and actually stay gone this time."

When Buffy heard her leaving, she quickly hid in the nearest supply closet. There, she slumped to the floor. She was shaking with anger and tears were flowing freely down her face. Her mother had just told the man she loved that he was a monster and he should leave. Was this some sort of new punishment for her? Maybe since she was actually happy, the higher powers stepped in to make her as miserable as possible. She wiped her face of with the back of her hand and tried her best to look normal, as though nothing had happened. Then she walked over to his door and knocked.

Angel threw the door open and was about to tell whoever it was to go away before he realized it was Buffy.

"Hey," he said, stepping out of the way to let her in.

"Before graduation, did my mother tell you to leave?" She had to ask quick before she lost her nerve.

He lowered his head. "Yes," he said quietly.

"And you listened to her..." She shook her head, not wanting to believe any of this was true. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You didn't want to hurt me so you took my mom's advice and left me? You don't think that hurt? Angel, it would have hurt a lot less if you would have just told me what was going on, not making me find out a year later from listening through a door!"

"I'm sorry."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. Just next time my mother tells you to hit the road, tell me okay? Don't make me eavesdrop."

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything. She told you that you were a monster, and reminded you of what she apparently said before graduation. Then she told you to leave."

Angel sat down on his bed and dropped his head into his hands. He was going into brood mode. Buffy wasn't dumb, she knew which part was upsetting him.

She knelt down in front of him. "You're _not_ a monster. You're a wonderful man who would do anything to help someone. You're smart, and kind, and can even be funny sometimes. I don't see how that could equal a monster."

"I-I," he struggled for his words. "I drink blood."

"_Pigs'_ blood, Angel. Not human. Hey, I eat pork. Does that make me an evil creature? No. So what if you need the...less used part of the pig to survive? Big deal."

He glanced up at her. She sounded so matter-of-fact, as if she were telling him what she had for lunch, not discussing whether he was a beast or not.

"You told me once that you'd love me even if I was covered in slime. Did you think that went only one way? I'll love you whether you drink blood or coffee, if you have fangs or braces. Because I know that underneath the teeth and the rigid forehead, there's a wonderful heart. So what if it's not beating? It's still made of gold. I don't care what you say, or my mom says, or our friends say, or the rest of the world says. You are _not_ a monster."

He heaved a sigh and blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes at her words.

"You're incredible," he told her and managed a shaky smile.

Buffy beamed and kissed his forehead. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Because I've got a mother I need to go yell at."

"Don't hurt her," he warned.

"Only with my words," she promised.

* * * * * *

Buffy stormed into the house. She found her mom sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Oh, hi, honey," she said upon seeing the Slayer. When she realized she had the 'I'm-Very-Ticked-Off-Don't-You-Dare-Mess-With-Me-Right-Now-Or-I'll-Do-Something-Painful-To-You' look, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm. Let's see. I just found out that my mother told my boyfriend to leave me. Twice."

Joyce stood, shocked. "How did you...?"

"I heard everything through the door."

"Buffy, as your mother, I have the right to do what's best for you."

"What's _best_ for me? How do you know what's best for me? You barely know anything _about_ me!"

"I know everything about you, young lady!"

"Oh, really? What's my favorite color?"

Her mother was at a loss for words. Finally she said, "You hardly talk to me. How am I supposed to know?"

"Okay. Easier question. Um, not counting Angel, who's my most recent boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't that...wouldn't that be that Tyler boy from Hemery?"

"No. Last year, I dated Scott Hope remember?"

"You never talked about him."

"Talked about him? Mom, he came over twice. Both of which times you were home!" Buffy crossed her arms in front of her.

"Just because I don't know everything about your social life doesn't mean I don't know what's best for you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Mom, I love Angel. I've told you that several times before, and you'll probably hear it again in the near future. Angel's what's best for me. I don't want lazy days on the beach, or the guy that's always there when I get home, or children! Do you know how fast a child of the Slayer would get killed, or taken, or something worse anyway? I don't want any of those things! I want quiet nights in the dark, and the guy that can actually help me slay my demons, not just wait until I get home." She paused to let her mother absorb everything she'd just said, then repeated, "Angel is what's best for me."

Joyce straightened up and tried to have a presence of authority about her. "Angel is a monster."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "How many times am I going to have to explain this today? Angel _is not_ a monster. _Angelus _is the monster, not Angel. They're two completely different people who just happen to have the same face, and same body. They're like...Siamese twins. Very, very close Siamese twins! But Angel? He's not the demon."

"He's a vampire, Buffy! I can't comprehend how you can see around that, but he is."

"He didn't _choose_ to be a vampire. Do you think he went up to the first vamp he saw and said 'Hey, I want to be like you. Bite me'? No. Someone did that for him. But he did choose to be good."

"From what you've told me, he was cursed with the soul. He didn't ask for it."

"Okay, so maybe he needed a little nudge towards justice. Do you think that matters? Just because he's got a nifty soul doesn't mean he couldn't still be 'I want to suck your blood' guy if he wanted to. He'd just feel...sorry later. Like hunting. You get the prized deer, and later you regret killing it, but when you remember how good it's meat tasted, you're not sorry any more...or something like that."

"He tried to kill you," her mother said.

"And I _did_kill him. I think I won in the 'Who Wants to be a Dead Guy?' category."

"From what I heard from you and everyone else, if Angel gets 'true happiness' he loses his soul and tries to kill everyone."

"Did you not listen to me on the phone? His soul is bound. Willow did this whole magic ceremony thingy with the smelly herbs and candles and everything. It's _his_. No matter how happy, or sad, or mad, or frustrated, or scared, or remorseful he gets, he can't loose his soul. It's not a sock, Mom. He can't go to the mall and forget it. It's his _forever_."

"What if it doesn't work?"

Buffy smirked. "He's been pretty happy over the last week."

If it were a cartoon, smoke would have been coming from Joyce's ears about now.

"Buffy, as your mother, I forbid you to see him."

"You forbid me? Did we hop back a couple of centuries and someone forgot to tell me? I'm eighteen, Mom. I'm legally an adult now. You can't _forbid_ me to see my '_suitor_'," Buffy said.

"He will hurt you."

"And I'll probably hurt him. But we'll make it work, because that's what we do. He loves me, and I love him. You're just going to have to learn to deal with it."

"I refuse to stand by while you waste your life with that...that...beast!"

Buffy shrugged. "You're going to have to," she said again.

"Have you even thought about this logically? You're eighteen, he's 225 years older than you. He could be your great grandfather's great grandfather!"

"I know that. But there's no age limit on feelings. I loved him before I knew what he was, how old he was, and I loved him after. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this; I _don't_ care! Am I getting that across yet? I do not care how old he is, or what he is, or what he's done."

"How can you not care? He's killed hundreds of people!"

"Yeah, he's killed hundreds of my kind and I've killed hundreds of his. That makes us even. If he had a vampire family, they'd probably be having the same argument we are right now."

"But--"

Buffy held up her hand to silence her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom. You're just not going to win here, and I refuse to waste my time fighting with you when I could be doing more...productive things. I'm going out. I'll see you later."

With that, she turned, grabbed her jacket and headed out.

* * * * * *

Minutes later she was rapping on Angel's door. He tugged open the door. "How'd everything with your mother go?"

The only answer he got was her burying her face in his chest and crying. He managed to nudge the door shut before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Everything! My mom tried to forbid me to see you, and told me you were a horrible creature, and basically that you're so much older than me it's sick. And," she sniffed. "She totally doesn't approve."

He nodded. He knew what it was like to have a parent that didn't accept the decisions that you made.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't have--"

He was cut off by her smacking him semi-lightly in the stomach.

"Don't you _dare_ say if you hadn't have come back we wouldn't be fighting! You coming back has been the best thing that's happened to me in a very, _very_ long time."

"Me, too," he said and cradled her face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I wasn't planning on giving this to you just yet, but I think now is probably the best time." He handed her a small gold key. "If you ever want to get away from...I mean if the stress gets too much...you could maybe move some of your stuff..."

"Angel," she said. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

He lowered his head to stare at the ground. "Yes."

"In that case..." She moved closer so she could look him in the eyes. "I'd love to."

"I mean, I won't be here as much as I have, but..."

"You've got stuff you've got to do in LA. I understand. It's your job. I didn't expect you to drop everything, just like I know you don't expect me to drop everything. And besides, on the slow slaying, no class days, I may even be able to come down there and see the base of operations for the great Angel Investigations."

"I'd like that."

"Me, too. And I'd get to know your friends better."

"But don't plan on spending the entire day with them," he said, teasing in his eyes.

"Oh," she said. "I know a vampire that'll need a lot more attention."

"Better stay that way," he said, pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his own.

When he pulled away, Buffy rested her head against his chest and asked, "How come you decided to move back into here and not the mansion?"

"Too many bad memories at the mansion," he told her.

"But this is where we...on my birthday..."

"I know. But that's just one bad thing. At the mansion, there was the Acathla thing, not to mention when I..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, so he just touched the crescent shaped scar on the side of her neck.

"Don't forget when we tried to be 'just friends'," she laughed.

"Yeah. That really didn't work out well, did it?"

"It really didn't."

She lead him over to the bed where they kicked off their shoes and cuddled together.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," Buffy said.

"That's fine. It's your home now, too."

"I like the sound of that... But I'm just not ready to face my mom."

"I understand."

"Tomorrow, while she's at the gallery, I'll go over and get some of my things. Clothes, shampoo, school books. Just the necesities."

"Okay." Angel liked the sound of this. Her things in his home. It had always been a strange fantasy of his, he was just never able to admit it.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow the phone? I need to call Willow."

He looked down at her. "You don't have to ask. It's your house, too," he reminded her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be right back."

She dialed Willow's number and let it ring four times before she finally answered. "Hello?"

"Willow, hey. It's me."

"Buffy! Are you back?"

"Yeah."

"How was the beach?"

"Fabulous."

"Where are you? The caller ID said it was an unlisted number."

"I'm at Angel's."

"Oh," she paused a moment. "Did you take pictures?"

"Yes, Will, I took pictures."

"Good."

"I've got _so_ much to tell you later."

"Mochas at the Espresso Pump tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay. Are you coming back to the dorm tonight?"

"No. I'm staying here."

"All right. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you, Willow."

"Bye, Buff."

Buffy hung up the phone and sauntered back to where Angel was still waiting on the bed.

"How was she?" he asked.

"Fine. We're meeting for coffee after class so I can tell her everything that's happened. It doesn't even feel real yet. Yesterday, we're happy and content at the beach, and today, I'm fighting with my mother because she thinks you're horrible."

She sat down beside him and buried her head in his shoulder, while he wrapped his arms securely around her. The day grew longer as she told him about her classes and her teachers and all the little details about her life that she hadn't been able to get in before. She told him about Professor Walsh and the teacher's assistant, Riley, and how she thought he liked her. She got a growl of jealously from him on this, and giggled, telling him he was the only one for her. That he had _always_ been the only one for her. All too soon, the sun sank below the horizon.

Buffy looked up at Angel with a somber expression. "Guess this means you have to leave now."

"Yeah. But I'll be back in six days," he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

"I know. It's just I'm going to miss you."

He smiled softly and kissed the crown of her head. "The bed's going to be cold without you."

She looked down and said, "I'm not sure how I'm even going to get to sleep."

He thought for a moment, and then hopped up. He padded over to his bureau and tugged out one of his favorite long sleeved grey shirts. He returned to the bed and handed it to her.

"At least this way, it might sort of feel like I'm here," he explained.

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "For everything. The vacation, the shirt, letting me move in. Mostly loving me."

"You're welcome." Angel told her and chuckled softly when she kissed his neck.

When she pulled back, he cupped her cheek with one hand and softly touched her lips to his.

"I love you _so_ much," he said.

"I love you, too."

They stood and he took her into his arms one last time.

"Be careful," he told her. "And I'll see you in six days."

"I'm counting on that, mister." She smiled up at him and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Patrolling. Vampires that won't wait forever. Any of this sounding familiar?"

"You won't get very far if you aren't rested."

"Okay. Fine. I won't go out tonight."

"Thanks."

"You should get going. Stay any longer, and I'm not sure I'll let you leave."

"If I stayed any longer, I'm not sure I _could_ leave."

Buffy stepped out of his arms and he grabbed his small bag.

"You had more than that when we left. Where'd the rest go?"

"I left the clean stuff here so I'll have some clothes if I ever forget to pack, but I'm taking the dirty things home to get washed."

"Oh."

Then he kissed her and told her he loved her one last time before he left. She turned around and sighed. She felt lonely already. _Get used to it_, she told herself. The Slayer wandered into the bathroom. She rummaged through his cabinet until she found a toothbrush and a half empty tube of toothpaste. After brushing her teeth and hair, she frowned as she remembered she hadn't brought any pajamas. The frown turned into a smile when she saw the shirt Angel had given her lying on the bed. Quickly, she changed out of her clothing and into his large shirt. She giggled softly when she looked down at herself. The shirt looked more like a dress. It came down to about mid-thigh and the sleeves were a good four inches past her hands. But it felt good. The heavy fabric made her feel safe, almost as safe as if Angel, himself, was there holding her. Also, it smelled just like him, which was the best part.

She grinned, slid between the sheets, and turned off the light. She didn't feel quite so alone anymore.

* * * * * *

Buffy slept in, which surprised her. She had thought she wouldn't sleep at all, yet here she was, barely awake and it was almost noon. When she finally faced the harsh reality that she couldn't stay in bed all day, she got up and walked into the kitchen. Hopefully Angel had _some_ food. She was about to open the fridge when she noticed the piece of white paper taped to it. She pulled it off and examined it. It was from Angel, she knew his handwriting better than her own.

_Buffy,_

_There's a couple of chocolate muffins in the refrigerator. It's not much, but I'll get some more food when I come back next weekend. Or you can go shopping if you're going to be staying here a lot. Anyway, I want you to feel secure, this is your home now. Any time you want to, you can reach me at 895-6321. Don't ever be afraid to call. I love you, and will see you soon._

_Always,_

_Angel_

She smiled and wondered when he had did this. Most likely when she had been on the phone with Willow. Willow! She was meeting her in an hour, and she had her first class three hours ago! She grabbed a muffin and scarfed it down, before throwing on her clothes from the previous night. Thank goodness she had folded them and laid them in a chair, not just wadded them up. After getting her hair looking presentable, she rushed out of the apartment and down to the Espresso Pump.

"Buffy!" Willow called when she approached. "Where were you? You missed Professor Walsh's class. It was about why certain things trigger memory, and how--"

"I over slept. No alarm clock at Angel's."

"Oh. Well, okay. So what was all this stuff you said you wanted to tell me?"

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "Everything. My mom forbid me to see Angel yesterday."

Willow's eyes widened. "She _forbid _you?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm an adult. She can't tell me what to do anymore."

"Wow. I'm so glad my mom doesn't pay attention. I'm dating a werewolf and musician. That's got to land me some where in the 'I Forbid You' category."

Buffy nodded. "I'm moving out."

"What? Where? How? What?"

The Slayer smiled at her antics. "Not completely out of the house, you never know, my mom and I might make up in a couple hundred years. But I'm moving into Angel's apartment. He asked me last night!"

Willow made a little squeal of delight for her friend and tried to lean across the table and hug her. "But what about the dorm? Are you moving out of there, too? Will I ever get to see you? What if I don't get to see you?"

"Will, it's okay. You'll see me. I'm not moving out of the dorm totally. I just won't...be there as much."

"Well, I guess that's okay."

"You know you'd be doing the same thing if Oz asked you to move in," Buffy teased.

"You're right."

"Oh, I also know why Angel left me."

"Because the big, stupid Mayor said that he couldn't give you a future."

"No. Because my big, stupid mother said he couldn't give me a future."

"What?"

"Yeah. My _mom_ asked him to leave me. Then yesterday, she went over to his apartment and told him to leave me again."

"Well...that's just...rude...that...big meanie! Wait, is he actually leaving you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, but I think he was considering it before I talked to him yesterday. Besides, how could he be leaving me if he asked me to move in?"

"True."

"So. Enough tragedy we call my life. What did I miss in class today?"

* * * * * *

It had been early when Angel got back, so nobody was at the office. He was glad for the quiet time, it gave him a chance to do his laundry. Around noon, though, Cordelia and Doyle came. He knew that as soon as he heard Cordelia coming down the stairs to his apartment.

"Angel? Are you home yet?"

"Yeah," he told her, coming out of the bed room.

"Well, hey! How was...where ever you went? Where did you go?"

"Carbon Beach. It was amazing."

"Lucky," Cordelia said and flopped down on his couch. "I wish _I_ had a vacation."

"So take one."

She looked up at him, clearly thinking she'd not heard him correctly.

"Huh?"

"Take a vacation. Don't come in for a couple of days."

"Okay. What's gotten into you? Did that spell do something wacky to you?"

"No, it's just..." he came around to sit beside her. "You deserve it. Think of it as my way of saying thank you for everything you did."

"Oh. You mean the binding spell? No biggie."

"No, it's a...big...biggie. What I'm saying is that it's the nicest thing someone's ever done for me."

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me, big guy." She patted his shoulder, and softened her expression. "But thank you, and I'll take the vacation. Starting tomorrow. Hey, we've got a lot of things to get done around here. We'd better get cracking."

He smiled. "Okay."

The two made their way up into the office where Doyle was sitting in a chair leafing through a magazine.

"Angel, man. You're back. How was..."

"Carbon Beach," Cordelia supplied for him cheerily.

He nodded in her direction. "How was Carbon Beach?"

"It was nice."

"Good. Listen, we got a low-class scavenger demon in the train station between Fifth and main. Shouldn't take much, but it's gunking up the train's wheels."

"Slimy?"

"Mucussy."

"Ew," Cordelia said. Both men looked at her. "I mean...ew-kay! Let's get going!"

"Low class, huh?" Cordelia said as they made their way back into the office. Her hair was messy and she was limping.

"It's not my fault a train came through when he spat on you and Angel had to catch you before you were chopped in half."

She just grumbled and made her way to her desk.

"I'm taking that vacation, Angel. I'll be back in a week." She grabbed her keys and left.

Doyle and Angel, unlike Cordelia, were clean. Nothing more than a few scratches.

"I'm going to take off. You be fine here?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Angel went down to his apartment and settled in with his favorite book, preparing for hours of brooding. Yet, here alone in the dark, he didn't seem to have quite as much to brood about. Everything seemed right. He and Buffy were back together, even more so than last time, and his friends were okay. He smiled and for once, read the book in front of him.

* * * * * *

Over the next week, things had been crazy for Buffy. Between her friends, her slaying, and her mother she didn't seem to have time for much else. She had managed to get over to her house twice while her mother was out and grab her important things. She had left a note for her mom explaining where she was, and when her mother read it, she was furious. There had been a yelling session and Buffy, in the heat of rage, told her mother she wasn't welcome in her new home. Joyce left, and they hadn't spoke since.

For Angel, things had been relatively calm. No big demons looking to destroy the world, just a couple of vampires here and there. He spent most of the day at his apartment, reading or talking with Doyle and Cordelia, who had cut her vacation short, claiming there was no way a producer would find her if she wasn't in the middle of things. She would never, _never_ admit that she missed everyone and the demons they fought.

When the week drew to a close, though, Angel was speeding down the highway towards his girl. This was the way it was going to be; seeing each other only on weekends, maybe during the week if something big was happening. But neither of them cared, because when they were together, it was better than when they were together before, and when they were apart, it was a different kind of apart. The kind of apart that doesn't feel so...apart.

They were a Slayer and a vampire, good and evil, light and dark, slayer and slayee. They were star-crossed lovers, forbidden by the laws of nature and by everyone around them, but they still managed to make it.

As Angel sped down the road, the melody of an older song played in his head.

"_You're still the one..._"

**The End!**

**A/N:** Keep checking back for the second book, _**When The Sun Falls**_!!!


End file.
